


Stay.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Rom-com, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa never stay at one place for long, she doesn't know where she called home. She move from place to places and only stay for 6 months before packing up and leave again. </p><p>Clarke never left New York, this has always been her home and she's happy with her little corner café where she's a barista and living in the apartment above that over looked the Central Park.</p><p>Faith brought them together on a slow rainy day, Lexa walks in to the Ark hoping to while shelter from the rain while Clarke was passing time by observing her customers. Conversation started between them and it also start something that will change both of them from that day onward.</p><p>A story of a girl who never left New York and a girl who never stay long enough to know what is home.</p><p>OR</p><p>AU: Where Clarke is a hipster barista in a small vintage café New York who never went anywhere and Lexa is a hot shot photographer looking for a place to sit and organized her photos, write her travel log and tell Clarke about her traveling stories while Clarke secretly have a crush on her regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Folk.

It was just another normal day at the Ark for Clarke, another day of making countless coffees and watch as people comes and go. Another slow day where the rain pour down outside and the customers spend more time than they usually do in the cafe. This is when Clarke use her free time to observe them from behind the bar, she would watch as they go on about their days. She likes it here, it's like she's invisible to the rest of the world and the bar act as a wall that would protect her, keep her oblivious to others.

She watch everyone in silence, she watch as the man who sat next to the window keep staring outside as the rain brat against the glass. She notice how he barely touch his drinks and how he keeps rocking back and forth in his chair, checking his watch every five or ten minutes. He must be waiting for someone important and from the look on his face, she can tell that the person who he supposed to meet must either bailed him or running late. She looked away, finding someone else to observed because the sight of that man reminds her too much of the memory that she has been trying to forget for years. The situation was vaguely similar, the way the rain hit against the window heavily and how she has sat there and wait endlessly for her father to show up but he never did.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she hear the bell above the door rang, when she look up, she felt like she forgot how to breathe. The girl who just walked through the door was probably the most beautiful thing Clarke ever seen. If she was born during the Roman time, she would probably be the Goddess herself. Her long brunette hair and perfectly tan skin, the way that the leather jacket fit her perfectly over her black t-shirt, jeans and ankle boots. She didn't know how long she has been staring at the girl but once they made eye contact, she swear to god that the girl's lips curled in to a small smile as she make her way toward the bar and toward Clarke. Clarke was trying to find the pattern in her breathing again as the girl stared up at the menu board above her head and decide what she's going to have and drop the messenger bag on the floor before settle down on the stool.

"Hi" She said, her voice sounds like a drug to Clarke, instantly addictive.

"Hello" Clarke pause as she try to catch her breath "How can, I mean, what can I get you today?" Clarke stumble with her words which makes the brunette smile.

"A cup of hot cappuccino would be nice" She said with a smile that makes Clarke's heart melt. She just nodded and turn away before taking out her phone from the apron and text her two best friend, Octavia and Raven.

**Clarke: SOS at The Ark!!!!**

**Octavia: Did you burn something?**

**Clarke: NO, I have like 5 secs to tell you this but super hot girl is sitting in front of me and I'm about to burst.**

**Raven: SHIT. Okay. I'm doing the account, I'll be out there soon.**

**Octavia: NOT FAIR. SEND SOME PICTURE ASAP.**

Clarke stuff her phone back in to the pocket of her apron and wait for Raven to come out of her manager room and save her from embarrassing herself. When Clarke is taking care of the customers, Raven is taking care of the numbers and keeping track of all the supplies for the cafe. She still remember the day that her and Raven bought this place and named it The Ark, that was five years ago, now it has become a hipster hotspot where every teenagers and people who pass by stop for a cup of good coffee that was made by Clarke and her minions, Monty and Jasper, who decide to take a day off today. Clarke start to work her magic on the girl's cup of cappuccino as she heard the girl start up her laptop and stare aimlessly outside the window. Her thoughts seems so far away, her body is here in front of Clarke but her head is somewhere else. Clarke watch her quietly before setting the coffee down in front of her and smile.

"It's annoying isn't it?" Clarke said and the girl turn around and look into Clarke's eyes. Her green eyes are so clear it reminds Clarke of the forest and the color of the leaves in spring. She feel like she could get lost in them for days.

"Pardon?" The girl said and Clarke just smile.

"The rain, I mean" Clarke said.

"Oh yeah, it is. I was on my way back from my appointment and it just suddenly decide to pour. Plus I forgot my umbrella today" She said before letting out a chuckle.

"Typical New York weather" Clarke said as she stare at the brunette as she take a sip from her cup.

"At least it's not four season in one day like London" She said.

"You've been to London?"

"I have, a couple of times" the girl said and watch as Clarke's eyes goes wide. "I'm Lexa, by the way" she said and stretch her hand out toward Clarke as she take it quickly.

"I'm Clarke" Clarke said and shook Lexa's hand.

"Do you work here?" Lexa asked as she slowly pull her hand back, letting her long fingers glaze Clarke's hand. She's still staring at Lexa because her touch is giving her brain a short circuit.

"Oh..." Clarke said before looking around, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing from Lexa. "I kinda co-own this place with my friend, Raven. She's in charge of the numbers and supplies but I'm in charge of the customers"

"And why is that?" Lexa asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm cuter?" Clarke said and let out a small laugh.

"Great" Lexa said before giving Clarke a long pause like she see that Clarke is holding her breath, bracing herself for what Lexa is going to say next. "Another reason to come back to this place"

"Awesome" Clarke said quietly as she look at Lexa with a wide smile.

 

Lexa stay where she is for the rest of the day and keep her conversation with Clarke flows. Raven popped out of the back room for a few minutes to check on Clarke before telling Clarke that she's going to go back and check on the account and will leave Clarke to her 'task'. Lexa start to tell her about her photography adventurers and how she has been all over the world because of her profession. Clarke didn't care about other people, she felt like all she could hear and see was Lexa, the way she smile with the corner of her mouth like she's too lazy to smile with her whole face. The way that she points at the pictures that she show Clarke on her laptop with her fingers makes Clarke thinks about some other things. She was lost in the thoughts of Lexa for the whole day, too occupied with her attention that the next thing she knew was Lexa helping her closing up the cafe. Raven has left sometimes ago and Clarke doesn't remember saying goodbye to her, Lexa was apologizing for keeping Clarke too occupied for the whole day.

"It's the rain, I don't have anywhere else to be because I just came back from London" Lexa said as she clear up the table close to the window where the man was sitting earlier, waiting for someone who didn't show up.

"It's fine, Lexa, really" Clarke said as she wipe the table clean "And you don't really need to stay and help me with all these"

"No it's okay, I want to help" Lexa said and look at Clarke before smiling at her.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to" Lexa said as she put the cups in to the dishwasher behind the bar.

"Then come back" Clarke said and hope that she didn't freak Lexa out. Lexa stop mid-way to the bar where all of her stuff are. "Come back tomorrow and every other day if you want to. Come and talk to me, it's nice to have someone to chat with" Clarke said and she could feel her face burning, there's something about Lexa that makes Clarke feel like she could tell her everything. Lexa pack up her stuff as Clarke walks behind the bar to get her bag and both of them head out the Cafe.

"Clarke" She could hear Lexa call her name as she make her way toward the subway station. Clarke look up and saw Lexa looking at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" She said with a wide grin and disappear in to the crowd of people, leaving Clarke standing in front of the cafe smiling like an idiot. This is probably the best slow day at the cafe she ever experience.


	2. Take a Chance.

"Have I told you that she's a photographer? So cool" Clarke said as she sway the wine in her glass as she lay in the middle of her living room with Raven watching her from the couch. She called raven and asked her to come over about an hour ago and Raven being Raven, showed up with bag of Chinese take out and bottle of wine.  
"Yes, Clarke you have" Raven said as she take a sip from her drink "Like three times"  
"She's just so Cool, Rae. The way she dress and the way she act, I could just stare at her all day" Clarke said as she reminiscing the image of Lexa, sitting in front of her in her leather jacket with a smirk on her face, so calm yet so cool. Clarke got pull back to reality when she heard Raven chuckle from the couch, she sit up and look at her friend with a curious look on her face.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You" Raven pause "I haven't seen you talk about someone like this since Finn" Raven mention the name that Clarke has long forgotten. Finn…her first boyfriend, there were a few boys and girls after him but none of them left marks on her like Finn did.  
"Oh dear, Finn" Clarke said and take a long sip from her wine "That was such a dark time, oh my god" Clarke said and Raven start to laugh.  
"It was a long time ago" Raven said "You were so obsess with him and you manage to put in every conversation that you had with me an Octavia despite the fact the we hate his guts and it was funny". Clarke and Finn met when she was a sophomore in college and he was a senior, he almost cost Clarke her degree and her tide with her family and friends. Her mother hates him and so does her step-father, Marcus. Finn was wild and has a free spirit, he believe that there was more to life than education and that the society is fucked up. He read too much about the communism and the 1960s period that he got so obsess and start dressing and acting like a real hippy. Clarke remembers how she's so obsess with him, believe in everything that she said and one night, she just took off with him and disappear for the whole month which drove her mother crazy. She was lost in his world, it was moving so fast and burned so bright that it blinds her. Then everything came crashing down one night when she find Finn's lips on some random girl's lips, she remember how she gathered all her things and took the first flight home. She remembers how she was too afraid to call her mom so she called Marcus instead, when she landed, he was there and hold her as she cried her heart out. Telling him that it was a mistake that she left with Finn and she hope that he could forgive her as well as her mother and they did.  
"Finn clouded my mind, I was not thinking right" Clarke said and look over to Raven.  
"You were in love with him, he was your first love but you're not his, the end. You guys move on, lesson learned" Raven pause "I was just going to say that it's good to see you talk and get excited over about someone like you did when you had Finn. Does Lexa makes you feel like you felt when Finn was around?"  
"I don't know, it's too early to tell" Clarke said "I don't even know if she's into girls"  
"That’s your job to find out, my friend" Raven said before wiggling her brows and drink from her glass. Raven is right, Clarke needs to find that out and take a chance.

That night after Raven left, Clarke is sleepless even after four glass of wines. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, her mind feel trouble with something that she couldn't' t figure out. She couldn't ease her mind with a book or music until she find peace in her sketch book. She haven't sketch in years, not since what happened to her father. He was the only one who appreciate her art and supported it. He was the first person who bought Clarke her sketch book when she turned eight. After what happened, she couldn't find the muse to draw until she met Lexa. She got lost in her thoughts and let her hand sketch whatever pops up on her mind. She doesn't remember when she falls as sleep but when she woke up the next morning, she is wrap up in her blanket on the floor with her sketch book laying next to her and a picture of Lexa smiling on the open page.

From that day onward, Lexa has become The Ark's regular. She usually stop by in the afternoon and chat with Clarke until it's time for Clarke to close up. She would help Clarke pack up the store and every night, she would give Clarke a brief hug and a promise that she would be back tomorrow and she did. She would wave goodbye to Clarke as she unlock the side door that leads up to her apartment, she would stand there and watch as Lexa descend down the subway station's stairs and disappear with the crowd. The conversation that they had through out the day are normal and consisted of Clarke's daily bad experience with her customers, she would tell Lexa about the stories of all the mishaps that she had with Raven during her college years and how Octavia still makes fun of the time that she accidentally got caught making out with some random guy in the corridor by one of her professor. Lexa told Clarke that she graduated from a university in England with a History degree which she doesn't know what to do with it so she turn her love for taking photos in to a profession and she happened to be good at it. Clarke end up telling Lexa about how she switch from med school to art school and how she was happy with her decision for a while before starting to regret what she did sometimes, but Lexa just gives her a small smile and tell her that if she didn't switch, she would probably regret it for the rest of her life because sometimes you need to scarified something for what makes you happy the most. Clarke just give her a smile and a small nod, leaving out the fact that she's the first person who ever told her that.

"Hey!" Lexa greet Clarke as she push through the café door, she is wearing a grey t-shirt that said 'I am a unicorn' with a small unicorn silhouette under the writing. She is beaming and giddily as she walk toward Clarke and sit down on her usual stool in front of Clarke, while Clarke is half watching Lexa and her trainee, Monty, making drinks for the waiting customer.  
"Hey there, what's up? You seem overly happy today" Clarke said to Lexa.  
"I just got a new commission today" Lexa said and throw her hands up in the air like she just won a lotto.  
"Oh my god, congrats!" Clarke said as and reach out for Lexa's hands before grabbing it with both of hers. Lexa didn't try to pull away and all she did is blush.  
"Anyways, what I was saying" Lexa clear her throat as she plays with Clarke's fingers and stare at them "I'm going to be away for a couple days so…don't be sad, I'll be back" Lexa said as she see Clarke starting to pout.  
"And who's going to keep me company during slow days and be the taster for my new drinks?"  
"Oh, come on Clarke. I'll only be gone for 3 days or like 5 days max" Lexa chuckle as she grab Clarke's wrist and reach for the Sharpie that clip on Clarke's apron, right above her heart. She just hope that Lexa couldn't feel her heart rate increase because her thumb is rest on top of her pulse point, Clarke watch as Lexa slowly tattoo her forearm with her phone number and a tiny heart at the end of it.  
"Here's my number" Lexa look up at Clarke as she hand back the sharpie "Text me?" Lexa said before hopping off the stool and give Clarke a wink as she head toward the exit.  
"Hey! Lexa! Where are you going!?" Clarke shout after her, causing some customers to turn around and stare at them in confuse.  
"To pack my stuff!" Lexa said before throwing her arms in the air, waving it around before shouting "My next great adventure awaits!" and bolt right out the door, leaving Clarke standing behind the bar with a smile one her face.

Clarke close up the café as soon as the last customer left and head up to her apartment, she punch Lexa's number into her phone as soon as she shut her front door, afraid that the ink might disappear and she would loose the number. She saved Lexa's contact with a heart-eye emoji at the end of her name. After she's shower and changed in to her pajamas, she grab her phone from the nightstand and text Lexa.  
Clarke: So where are you heading off to?  
Clarke thought that it would take Lexa a while to answer her since she didn't asked for Clarke number and probably debate whether she should text an unknown number back but to her surprise, it took Lexa a few seconds to reply her.  
Lexa: Mother, is that you?  
Clarke: No…it's Clarke, from the coffee shop?  
Lexa: Oh Hiiii, Clarke. Miss me already?  
Clarke: What?  
Lexa: Just admit it Clarke, I know I have those kind of effects on people.  
Clarke: FINE, I miss talking to you today. It's extra quiet without you chatting my ears off.  
Lexa: Well, I'm truly flattered Clarke.  
Clarke: So modest but you still haven't answer my question.  
Lexa: Yes, mother, I will now. I'm heading up north to Alaska to take pictures of bears and nature.  
Clarke: Are you being serious right now or is this another one of your sarcasm text?  
Lexa: No, Clarke I'm 100% serious. Why would I lie to you anyway? I'm sad, Clarke.  
Clarke: Noo, I mean why would you go to Alaska. There's nothing there except nature.  
Lexa: To take picture of nature, obviously.  
Clarke still refuse to believe that Lexa and it gets to the point where Lexa get annoy at Clarke that she have to send Clarke the picture of her plan and her round trip plane ticket that would leave tomorrow at eight in the morning to Clarke.  
Clarke: Fine, I believe you.  
Lexa: Jeez, took you long enough.  
Clarke: Well, your words doesn't sounds that believable.  
Lexa: I'm offended, Clarke.  
Clarke: I apologize for my straightforwardness.  
Lexa: Apology accepted.  
Clarke: I guess I should let you get some sleep then, since your flight is leaving early tomorrow.  
Lexa: Sure. Hey Clarke.  
Clarke: Yeah?  
Lexa: You will keep texting me right?  
Clarke: Definitely.  
Lexa: Awesome, my day would be so dull without you complaining about customers with weird orders and screaming kids in your café ;)  
Clarke: Okay, about the kids, that was one time. I had enough of screaming kids in one day.  
Lexa: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.  
Clarke: Go to sleep, Lexa.  
Lexa: Okay, goodnight Clarke.  
Clarke: Night! Xo  
Clarke's phone stop vibrating after she sent the text, Lexa probably set her phone down somewhere and already tug herself in. She set her phone down on her nightstand and close her eyes, hoping that she would dream about Lexa and those forest green eyes and counting down to the day that she would stare in to those green eyes that would stare back at her from across the bar again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: So I showed this chapter to a good friend of mine before I posted it and she said that when Lexa was texting with Clarke, Lexa reminds her of me. So I'm guessing that I based most of the things that Lexa do on myself haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes, enjoy!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr? literallyouttaspace.tumblr.com


	3. Open Season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the song 'Open Season' by Josef Salvat. I was listening to this song on repeat while writing this chapter, hope you guys like it :)
> 
> FACT: The previous chapters were named after the song 'Young Folk' by Peter Bjorn & John and 'Take a Chance' by Flume (feat. Little Dragon).

Lexa's text has become the only thing that get her through the days. She would send Clarke a random pictures of her and the locals, the foods and sometimes just her selfies with a little message saying 'in case you miss me'. She's sitting in the back room with Raven, keeping her company as she go through the spread sheet, making sure that the numbers are correct when another text from Lexa arrive with a picture of her smiling widely as she pack her stuff. A smile creep on Clarke's face as she text her back quickly, telling her that she couldn't wait to see Lexa again.  
"So how's the thing with your favorite customer going?" Raven ask as she save the spread sheet and make a list of things that need to be order before giving Octavia a text, telling her that they're leaving to her apartment soon. Tonight is their girls night out and Clarke is pretty sure that she would get grill about Lexa.  
"It's good" Clarke said, doesn't know what's the right word to say.  
"Really, Clarke? That's all you could say?" Raven said as she grab her stuff and both of them head out the café.  
"I mean…there's a mild flirtation going on and touching hands and stuff but I don't know…I'm too afraid to ask her" Clarke said as she follow Rave to her car at the back of the building.  
"I really want to ask her out but I don't know if she'll say yes"  
"Say it before you ran out of time, Clarke. Waiting is a mistake. She could find a hot new barista to flirt with anywhere within a day but you can't find another Lexa, Clarke" Rave said and Clarke wonder about when does her friend become such a philosopher.  
When Clarke and Raven arrived at Octavia's place, they found out that her boyfriend and her brother are joining the movie night as well. Usually Raven would start to complain that it's a girl night but since Bellamy is here, she doesn't complain. As the night grow by, Lincoln and Octavia has sneak out of the living room to Octavia's bedroom and Raven has move from the seat on the floor next to Clarke to sit next to Bellamy on the loveseat. They completely ignore the movie as they whisper things in to each other ears with Raven's hand tugging Bellamy's shirt to pull him closer. Clarke watch them from the corner of the room as the feeling of loneliness wash over her, she wish that there's someone could hold her like how Bellamy hold Raven or stay with her over night and still be there in the morning when she wakes up like how Lincoln stays with Octavia. Suddenly Clarke feel her phone vibrate in her back pocket, which pull her back to reality and she quickly pull it out of her pocket to check who's texting her and a smile cast across her face when she sees Lexa's name.  
Lexa: At the airport now xo  
Clarke: Your timing is perfect  
Lexa: Why? Did I do something wrong?  
Clarke: No, I just feel a bit lonely here  
Lexa: Where are you?  
Clarke: Octavia is having a movie night but now she snugged off somewhere with her boyfriend and Raven is currently flirting with Octavia's brother on the loveseat  
Lexa: Go join Raven on the loveseat, sounds like fun ;)  
Clarke: Lexa. Gross.  
Lexa: lol, jk. Anyway, I have a couple of free hours. Wanna keep each other company?  
Clarke: That would be nice.  
Instead of a text, Clarke gets a call from Lexa and she didn't hesitate to pick up the phone.  
"Hey, how it's going?" Lexa said, she sounds pretty much the same as she did when they talk face to face. Clarke close her eyes and savoir the moment, she didn't know how much she miss hearing Lexa's voice until she hear it. She get off her seat and make her way toward Octavia's balcony and sit down on of one of the chair.  
"Nothing much, nobody cares about Star Trek anymore which I'm sad because it's my favorite movie" Clarke said.  
"Whaat?" Lexa said, dragging her voice. "Star Trek is great"  
"I know right?" Clarke pause "So, you'll be back soon right?" She ask, didn't want to tell Lexa that she want to see her.  
"In a couple days, gotta make a quick stop at DC for a family thing then I'll head back to New York" Lexa said, Clarke could hear her shuffling like she's trying to balance her phone between her ear and her shoulder while getting something out of her backpack.  
"Are you busy? We can go back to texting, I don't mind" Clarke said, knowing that she probably getting her laptop out to organize her photos.  
"No no" Lexa pause and Clarke could hear her sucking in a deep shaky breath "Stay with me, please. I…I like hearing your voice over the phone"  
"Okay" Clarke simply said and smile. They stay on the phone until it's time for Lexa to board the plane and head to DC, she promised Clarke that she would drop by the café as soon as she's back in New York.  
   
Lexa showed up at the Ark three days later with a smirk on her face and her hands behind her back. Clarke just raise an eyebrow at her when she notice how Lexa is walking with a little bounce in her step and stop in front of the bar.  
"Hello, Clarke" Lexa said. She has no idea how good it was to see her back here in flesh and standing right in front of her again, Clarke didn't realize that she miss Lexa until she gone on her little photography trip.  
"Hey Lex" Clarke said before walking around the bar to hug Lexa properly but to her disappoint, when she wrap her arms around Lexa's neck, she didn't wrap her arms around Clarke. When she pulls away, she could see that Lexa's face has turn red and she still keep her arms behind her back.  
"Umm, I got something for you" Lexa said before bringing her arms around, showing Clarke that what she's holding in her hand. It's a huge polar bear doll with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck, Clarke's lips part in awe as she took the soft stuff bear from Lexa and hug it close to her body.  
"Oh my god, thank you!!" Clarke said "I love it"  
"Wait, one more thing" Lexa said before reaching in to her messenger back and pull out a small envelop before handing it to Clarke. It's an invitation to an exhibition at an art gallery downtown and when her trail down the list of artists and photographers that will have their work put on display, one name quickly caught her attention.  
'Alexandria Woods'  
Alexandria. Lexa. Lexa Woods.   
She look up from the invitation and stare at Lexa, who's now standing in front of her with shy smile. She's looking down at her feet as she shift back and forth.  
"Clarke" Lexa said her name and step closer to her. They're so close, so close that Clarke want to reach out and pull her in to a tight hug. "Will you go on a date with me?" Lexa ask her as she look straight in to her eyes. She didn't say anything else as she stood there, holding her breath and brace herself for the answer that's going to come out from Clarke's lips.  
   
Two days later, she's sitting on her holding the polar bear that Lexa gave to her as she watch her two best friends raid her walk-in closet and throw her clothes around to look for a perfect dress for her to wear to the exhibition as Lexa's date.  
"Seriously, Clarke do you own any other type of clothing that's not jeans and t-shirt?" Octavia said as she throw another t-shirt toward Clarke. They closed the café early today so Raven can help Clarke pick out some dress from her closet. When Raven realize how much clothes Clarke have, she called Octavia for help because Clarke refuse to put down the polar bear that Lexa gave to her and help Raven with the dress situation.  
"O, you do remember that I work as a barista in a coffee shop, not as an Account Executive like you right?" Clarke said as she stand up from her bed and head toward her closet.  
"Clarke, put the damn bear down and come help us find something nice for you to wear. You have been holding that since I got here" Octavia complains as Raven continue to dig through the deepest section of her closet while Octavia go through the hanging, hoping to find some decent dress that Clarke could wear and they are loosing hope.  
"I'm sure there's something that I could wear. I mean I occasionally go shopping for something nice that I rarely wear" Clarke said as she lean against the closet door frame and to Octavia's annoyance, she's still holding the bear. "And I shit you not when I said I am emotionally attach to this stuff animal" Clarke said as she held up the doll and hold it closer to her chest, causing both Octavia and Raven to roll their eyes.  
"Seriously Clarke, get something else that's not t-shirt" Raven said "When did Lexa said she's coming to pick you up?" Raven ask as she pick up a pair of black high heels that Clarke haven't wore in ages before holding it up and Octavia give her an approval nod.  
"Now we need something to go with that" Octavia said as she go back to raid Clarke's closet.  
"She said around six, it's four thirty so we have time" Clarke said  
"HAH!" Octavia exclaimed as she pull out a black fit slide-slit mid length dress which makes Raven and Clarke jump. They stare at the dress in Octavia's hands and Clarke had a hard time trying to remember when and why she bought the dress.  
"Oh damnnn, Griff. I know you would have something nice in here" Raven said with a smirk "Now go shower and put that on, we still have to work on your make ups and hair"  
   
Clarke is feeling nervous as hell when she sit at her make up table and let Octavia work her magic on her make ups, Raven is currently sitting on the window seat and stare down at the street so she can tell Clarke when Lexa gets here. Now that Clarke's make up and hair is done, she's pacing back and forth in her living room with Octavia's and Raven's eyes on her. She stop in front of her vanity mirorr and feels like she's staring at someone else reflection, she doesn't remember the last time that she look like this. Her make up is on point and she feel different in this slim fit dress, she doesn't feel like herself and she's hoping that Lexa would be please with how she looks today.  
"Clarke you're wearing the floor out" Octavia said as she grab her phone from the coffee table and text her boyfriend.  
"I'm so nervous" Clarke said  
"We can see that" Raven said from the window seat, her eyes still glue on the street down below. Suddenly she sees a black BMW SUV pull on to the side of the street. "Oh I think she's here" Raven said then pause, causing Clarke to stop in her track and Octavia to turn toward her then both of them see Raven smirk. "Griffin, you better keep your hands to yourself tonight" She said as she look at Clarke. Clarke is holding her breath as she stand in front of her front door, waiting for the knock on the door. Raven and Octavia are watching her from the living room when they heard the knocks. When Clarke open the door and look at Lexa, she can understand why Raven said what she did before and Clarke might have forgot how to breath when she sees what Lexa is wearing. She's wearing a sleek black strapless jumpsuit with high heels, Clarke could have swear that she never seen someone look as good in jumpsuit as Lexa before.  
"Hey, Clarke" Lexa greets her with a half smile, the same smile that Clarke like to stare at from across the bar.  
"Hey Lexa" Clarke said before looking back to her friends and see them staring at Lexa. "Umm, guys, this is Lexa. I'm sure you've met Raven before and that's Octavia, my another best friend" Clarke introduce her friends to Lexa as Lexa wave at them and said hi before her friends greet her back.  
"Shall we?" Lexa said as she held out her hand toward Clarke and she take it without hesitation causing Lexa to smile even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! i feel like it's a bit draggin but I can assure you that the next chapter will be full on fluff ;) Thank you for all the Kudos and comments! I love you guys!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: literallyouttaspace OR polaroidofhaylor


	4. Closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: this chapter was named after the song 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey. Well I was listening to this song when I got the idea. Hope you guys enjoy!

Clarke likes being around Lexa. She loves the way Lexa drives with one hand on the steering wheel and her other hand rest on the gear stick, she would tap her index finger lightly against the top of the stick along with the beat of the song that's playing on the radio from her iPod. She likes how Lexa sing along to all the songs and Clarke likes how free Lexa looks when she's bopping her head as she sings and would turn toward Clarke and gives her a smile as both of them start singing together. She feel closer to Lexa, closer than she did four months ago when Lexa first walk into her café on a rainy lazy day, she reach over to grab Lexa's hand that rest on the stick and tangle their fingers together. Lexa looks at her curiously but didn't say anything, all she did is smile and tighten her grip on Clarke's hand.  When they arrive to the gallery, Lexa park the car and quickly walk around to Clarke's side and open the door for her. She give her a smile and curse whoever said chivalry is dead because clearly with Lexa, it's not. Lexa hold her hand the entire time and once they're inside the gallery, Clarke gasp as she looks around. This isn't like any exhibition she has been to during her college years, this is different. Different kind of arts are mixed together in one place in the most beautiful way, Clarke wants to walk around in this place and take it all in. She's lost in her own thoughts until she feel a light touch on her arm and cool fingertips sliding down her arm slowly, when she turn around, Lexa is smiling at her with a adoring green eyes.

"Earth to Clarke" Lexa said quietly as she step closer to Clarke before reaching up and sweep a strain of blonde hair off her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"This place is so awesome, Lexa" Clarke look around herself, admiring everything which makes Lexa smiles even wider.

"I know you would like it" Lexa said before wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist "Come on, let's walk around". Lexa keeps her arms around Clarke the whole night, Clarke like the way that she always want to keep her close like she's afraid that if she let go, Clarke would disappear. She walks her around the exhibition and introduce her to photographers, artists and anyone that she knows as her date and it makes her blush like a teenager girl.

 

As the night grow by, Clarke move a bit closer to Lexa and stroke the hand that Lexa rest on her waist mindlessly. It has become the habit that she has developed in the pass couple hours, she know that she should stop but she can't and Lexa doesn't seem to mind. They are standing on the top floor of the gallery, looking down at the people below them as they move silently through the exhibition and whisper among themselves.

"So, Ms. Griffin" Lexa said as she lean closer and whisper in to Clarke's ear in a low voice that makes Clarke shiver. "How are you liking our first date so far?"

"It's fantastic, Lexa" Clarke give Lexa a small smile, wishing that she could lean in and kiss the girl instead but she's scare that she would take things so far. "Thank you for taking me here with you"

"My pleasure" Lexa said with a side smile as she look in to Clarke's blue eyes.

"Do you always take your favorite barista as your date to art gallery exhibitions?" Clarke ask with a smirk as she turn toward Lexa as she loop both of her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa's hand automatically wraps around Clarke waist and pull her closer, closing the gap between them.

"Only the one I really, really like" Lexa said as she lean in, Clarke could feel her heart skip a beat. Lexa is so close to her, she could feel Lexa's fingertips glaze down her back where the dress cut. Their forehead touch and she could hear her suck in a deep breath like she has decide on this moment, like if she doesn't kiss Clarke now, she might never have a chance again. When Clarke thought their lips are going to touch, she hear someone call Lexa's name and Lexa jerk away. She giggle as Lexa looks behind her and groan, when they both turn around Clarke sees a woman dress all in white waving at Lexa to walk toward her. Lexa roll her eyes before turning toward Clarke and kiss her forehead, murmured that she will be right back.  When she let go of Clarke, she let her hand slide down Clarke's arm before grabbing her hand and squeeze it a little as she walk away toward the other woman, ensuring Clarke that she will be back to her soon.

 

"Clarke!" She could hear Lexa calling her name which snaps her back to reality, Lexa has been gone for about 20 minutes and when she come back, she doesn't look that happy.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Clarke ask as Lexa wrap her arm around her waist and usher her toward the direction that she came from.

"Yeah, it's nothing though just my boss" Lexa said "She also kinda want to meet you"

"She what?" Clarke said with her eyebrows shot up "Why?"

"It's finee" Lexa said "Indra is not scary…just bossy" She said and cringe her nose. They approach the woman who called Lexa earlier, she's standing next to another tall man with her hand rest on his arm as they talk about something quietly.

"Indra" Lexa said as they stop in front of the couple. Lexa's hand slide away from Clarke's waist and grab on to Clarke's hand instead. "This is Clarke"

"Hello, Clarke" Indra said with a voice that intermediate Clarke instantly and Lexa seems to notice because she squeeze Clarke's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Clarke said, struggling to get her word out right as Indra eye her from head to toe.

"Likewise, Clarke. This is my husband Gustus" She pause "Lexa told me you're her _date"_

"Indra, please" Lexa said with a stern voice. "Drop it"

"Lexa your mother would have want this"

"Lex, it's okay" Clarke said as she look back and forth between Indra and Lexa as she stretch her hand out in front of her and shook Indra's hand.

"So Clarke, how do you find this exhibition so far? Lexa told me you graduated from art school. Surely you must have been to galleries" Indra said with a side smile.

"Oh Lexa told you" Clarke smirk as she look over to the girl who stand next to her, she could hear Lexa mumbling something that sounds like 'not this agin', which makes her want to laugh. "Yes I graduated from NYU five years ago and of course, I have been to more galleries than I could remember but none of them are like this exhibition, this one is like a combination of all kind of arts you could imagine. I'm in awe, I'm glad that Lexa invited me along. I won't have an opportunity to see something like this if it's not because of Lexa" Clarke said as she look over to Lexa who's staring at her with her lips parted and Clarke just want to lean over and capture those lips with her own.

"I like this girl, Lexa. You should keep her around" Indra giggle, loosing the intermediate look and Clarke sigh in relief. "Have Lexa shown you her exhibition, my dear?"

"In fact, she haven't" Clark look over at Lexa who's pouting like a little kid.

"Go show Clarke your photos Lexa, I'm sure she would love it and come say goodbye to me before you guys leave okay?" Indra said to Lexa with a wink as Lexa mumble something under her breath and wrap her arm around Clarke's waist and lead her away from Indra.

"Lexa" Indra call out for Lexa for one last time "Just think about what we've talked about okay?"

"Sure" Lexa said with a nod before ushering Clarke away and both of them disappear in to the crowd.

 

Lexa is trailing behind her quietly as she watch Clarke admire each photos that lines the corridor, it's all in black and white and Clarke would turn around from time to time to ask Lexa about the photos she has took. Some of them are photos of nature and animals but what Clarke likes the most about Lexa collection are the pictures of the local people in Alaska. Lexa captured them in the most candid moment, Clarke can almost imagine what was happening when Lexa was taking the photo. Lexa keep trailing behind her as she talk about each photographs and Clarke watch as the smile on her face grow, she watch as those green eyes sparkles like the memories of the time in Alaska makes her happy.

"You really like to travel, do you?" Clarke ask as they stop in the middle of the corridor.

"I do" Lexa said, offering Clarke a smile.

"Why"

"I don't know" Lexa said "Some say traveling makes you feel free, it's like there's something more out there than just the city and road that you are familiar with. That there's more than just a square room but for me, I just haven't find a place to call home yet" She pause and walk closer to Clarke "What about you? Have you been to somewhere else that's not New York?"  
"No"

"Why?" Lexa as move closer, she reach up and tug a strain of Clarke's hair behind her ear.

"Because New York is home, this is where I live. This is where all my friends are" _this is where you are,_ Clarke thought "This is all I ever known" Clarke whisper quietly.

"There's so much more than this Clarke" Lexa said as she reach up and touch Clarke's face lightly, glazing her cool fingertips against her skin. "Someday" Lexa said as she cup both of her hands on Clarke's cheeks, pulling her closer. "Someday, I'm going to take you with me and show you that there's more than just here. Than just New York, you deserve more than this". Lexa close the gap between them and continue what they had started before Indra interrupted them. She slowly capture Clarke's lips with hers, Clarke didn't know how much she is craving for Lexa until she tasted her lips. Lexa's skin feel soft under her touch and she could feel her tongue slide across Clarke's lower lip as she deepen the kiss. Lexa pull her closer but it's doesn't feel like this is enough for Clarke, she want Lexa to be closer than this. Clarke lost track of time as soon as Lexa run her fingers up Clarke's back and she could feel Lexa smile against her lips as Clarke gasp. They kiss until they forget that they're standing in the middle of an art gallery where anyone could walk in on them anytime, they only stop when they needed to breath. When Lexa let go of her lips, she could see that her pink lips are swollen and there's a trace of Clarke's lipstick on her lips. She slowly reach up and run her thumb across Lexa's lips, wiping the lip stain away which makes Lexa laugh as she tighten her arms around Clarke waist to keep her closer.

 

The next morning, Raven try not to make any comments when she sees the bruises on Clarke's neck and how she wears a flannel shirt to work instead of her signature grey t-shirt and jeans. When she see Lexa walks in the afternoon and lean over the bar to give Clarke a peck on the lips instead and a bruises that matches Clarke's peek just right above her baby blue shirt. What Clarke didn't tell Raven when she texted last night was how many times they had made out after they shared their first kiss. She didn't told Raven about how Lexa pushed Clarke against her car and kiss her again but with more hands this time. Or when Lexa walked her from the street in front of the café and follow Clarke up to the apartment. She almost invite her to stay the night but she knows that Lexa would say no and it's too early, Clarke didn't want to scare her away so they end up making out against Clarke's front door. When Lexa leave, she stood on the sidewalk and stare up at Clarke's living room window before blowing her a kiss and climbed into her car and drove away. She decide not to tell Raven because she would have probably take a chance and it's always better for her to see the evidence of what happen last night in person.


	5. Full Blown Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of fluff and touching and making out, hope you guys like it! Sorry for the lateness by the way, I was neck deep in my thesis :(

Lexa has become the only thing that Clarke could see and Raven never stop bugging her about the fact that Lexa start showing up at The Ark earlier than she usually do and how visible the hickies on Clarke's neck has become. They has taking things into another level but Clarke still doesn't want to label things, she doesn't want to push Lexa and scare her away, that's the last thing that Clarke wanted. Lexa start to show up as soon as the café open and spend the whole day organizing photos, answering emails, managing her photo blog but her favorite thing about being at the Ark is watching Clarke work. She can watch the other girl shuffle around making coffees for customers while Monty trying to keep up with her during the morning rush hour. Sometimes she would feel a smile creep on her face as she see Clarke starting to sass Monty when he didn't listen to what she said carefully. When there isn't many customer and Monty has already snuck into the backroom to take a long break, Clarke would lean over the counter and kiss Lexa softly on her lips. Clarke also notice the fact that sometimes Lexa takes pictures of her when she work but when she asked her if she could see it, she refuse and claimed that it's a surprise which cause Clarke to pout and Lexa would laugh. Lexa just like being around Clarke, she loves the way she feel when Clarke is around her even if they're not touching. Just seeing her standing there, leaning across the bar with her elbows propping on the counter top and her face only inches away from Lexa.  
"Are you hungry yet?" Lexa asked quietly as she keep her eyes on Clarke who suddenly starting to smile.  
"Why you always ask if I'm hungry? Do I look like I eat a lot?" She tease and lick her lips, she can see Lexa's eyes flick from her eyes to her lips before quickly focusing back on Clarke's eyes again.  
"I mean, yeah. Remember the last time you finish your sandwich and then you start eating mine as well? And you also said that you hate what I'm eating because it's smoke salmon" Lexa complains before she let out a small laugh. "Plus, it's your lunch time and I am starving"  
"Okay, fine. I'll go get Monty" Clarke said before pushing herself off the bar and head toward the back room. Raven has already disappear to grab lunch with Bellamy and she found Monty sitting in the break room with a pocket book in his hand and an almost finish sandwich in another, he look up at her and smile as she walk in.  
"Going to grab lunch with your girlfriend?" Monty ask as he stuff what's left of his sandwich in his mouth and Clarke just roll her eyes and look down at her feet.  
"She's not my girlfriend" She said quietly and look back outside to where Lexa is waiting, she already packed her laptop back into her grey backpack and she already has her camera in her hands.  
"Sureeee" Monty said with a smirk.  
"I'm serious Monty, she's not"  
"But you want her to be"  
"I do but I don't want to push it. It only has been like two weeks since we went on our first date and Lexa has spend every single day here" Clarke said as she lean against the door frame.  
"Two weeks is along time, Clarke. Just ask her, I'm sure she will say yes" Monty said and walk over to Clarke, still keeping his childish smile on his face.  
"You don't get it, I might scare her away"  
"She doesn't look like she's scare easily Clarke, you know, for a girl who sneak up behind bear in Alaska and take a photo of it" Monty stated the fact.  
"How did you know about the bear picture?" Clarke asked as she raise an eyebrow.  
"Dude, I have Instagram" Monty said and roll his eyes before walking out to the bar and greet Lexa who's waiting for Clarke.

Clarke is trailing behind Lexa as they walk in to Central Park, she's holding their bottles of water and a paper bag with their Sushi Burrito inside. For some reason, Lexa wanted to try it but they're sure that the girl won't finish the huge burrito on her own so they decide to share and Clarke still doesn't see the different between sushi burrito and sushi rolls. She watch as Lexa take photos of the surrounding around them, she told Lexa that she doesn't need to be back to The Ark any time soon because Raven won't probably come back anymore and Monty is fine on his own, so Lexa took this time to capture all the moments and landscape in Central Park. They soon find an empty bench near the lake and decide to settle down there, Lexa sit down first before patting the empty seat next to her gesturing Clarke to sit closer to her. As soon as Clarke sit down, Lexa turn toward her and their knees bump and Clarke could swear to God that she could literally feel sparks shooting through their bodies and she knows Lexa feel it too because she pause and stare in to Clarke's eyes before taking the paper bag from her hand. They stay in a comfort silence as Lexa take out the sushi and divide it in half before handing it to Clarke.  
"I still don't see the different between this and Sushi Rolls" Clarke said as she take a bite.  
"It's all about trying new things, Clarke" Lexa said with a smile. Clarke watch as Lexa look at the people who's walking near the lake and on the walkway near them, her forest green eyes are sparkling and she look genuinely happy just to be outside and watch people goes about with their life and she's sitting here with her camera by her side, waiting for the perfect moment to present itself and she could capture it.  
"Tell me about London" Clarke said as she scoot closer to Lexa after they're done with their lunch.  
"What do you want to know?" Lexa turn around and smile at Clarke as she tug a strain of hair behind her ear.  
"Everything" Clarke said as she pull her legs up and wrap her arms around it. "Anything that came up on your mind" She can see Lexa look away from her a bit but the smile still remains on her face. She tilted her head to the side and what surprise Clarke the most is when she suddenly place her hand on Clarke's knee and draw a small circle on the top of Clarke's knee with the tip of her finger like it help her bring back all the memories about London.  
"The rain, it rains a lot in London like umbrella is essential. You don't know when it's going to rain because one moment it's sunny as hell then the next thing you knew, the rain is pouring down like the sky has been ripped open and someone up there is pouring water down" She pause before letting out a sigh, her hand still linger on Clarke's knee as Clarke lean closer to Lexa. "London always smell like smoke because it's okay to smoke in public but somehow, when the smell of the smoke mixed with the smell of the rain, it smells surprisingly nice. People always dress down when ever the forecast said it's going to be sunny but the sun would only last for a few days but then they would go back and wrap thick jackets around themselves again. London is beautiful, Clarke. It's amazing, there's always new things to do and things to explore, you can get lost and you will actually feel like you don't want to be found" Lexa said and give Clarke a smile. Clarke reach up and take Lexa's hand that's rest on her knee before tangling the girl's fingers with hers and bringing it to her lips and kiss each knuckle softly, she knows that it surprise Lexa. She doesn't expect Clarke to do this to her, Clark's lips is soft against her skin and Lexa wish that Clarke won't stop. Every time they touch, it brings Lexa back to the dark corridor at the museum and the way their bodies press close to one another and how Clarke's lips feel against her.  
"I like it when you talk about the cities that you went" Clarke said quietly, knowing that Lexa would be the only one that could hear her. They are so close to each other, so close that Clarke could smell her perfume and could literally tell that it's expensive. So close that Clarke could hear her heartbeats pumping hard in her chest. "You should talk about it more"  
"Okay" That's all Lexa could manage out of her lips before she lean in closer to Clarke and kiss the lips that she has been yearning to capture with her own since the girl lean over the bar back at the Ark. It's slow pleasant kiss, Clarke could feel Lexa's hand that's holding hers creeping up her arms slowly before she grab her forearm and pull Clarke closer, both of her legs are no longer press up against her chest, it's drape across Lexa's leg. She could feel Lexa's left hand creep up under her denim jacket and place it on her waist. Lexa slowly break the kiss, well aware that they're still in public space, she still keep her forehead press up against Clarke as Clarke reach up and run her finger along Lexa jawline.  
"You know what's the other thing I want you to do more?" Clarke pause as she rub the tip of her nose against Lexa's.  
"What's that?" Lexa said before dipping her head down and kiss Clarke's jaw.  
"You kissing me" Clarke said and Lexa could hear Clarke's breath hitch as she suck the spot right under her ear. "I love it when you kiss me, you should do it more"  
"That can be arrange, babe" Clarke never thought that hearing Lexa saying the word Babe would turn her on beyond believe and she make a mental note to remind Lexa to say it again. When both of them return to The Ark half an hour late, Monty just look up from his book and smirk at them as he sees how tousle Clarke's hair is and at the fact that there's Clarke's lipstick stain on the corner of Lexa's lips.

After kissing Clarke goodbye later that night and watch her disappear behind the side door that leads up to her apartment, Lexa make her way to catch the train back to apartment on upper east side. She never tell Clarke where she lives and she never tell Clarke about her family and for some reasons Lexa feel guilty about that. She wants to get to know Clarke better and she want Clarke to know who she is as well. As she step on the train and sit down on one of the empty chair near the back of the train, she could feel her phone vibrate and when she slip it out of her jacket pocket, she frown.  
"Hey" She said in a vary and tired voice.  
"Hey, Kiddo" the voice from the other side said. Lexa used to feel comfort whenever she hear this voice but now it became something that reminds Lexa of the life she's running away from. "Are you planning to come back to DC anytime soon?"  
"No" Lexa pause before letting out a long sigh. "Why? Is there a problem?"  
"No, jeez, Lexa don't be so cold"  
"Sorry, Anya. I'm just tired" she lied, she's just hoping that the woman would just let her go.  
"You should come back and visit me more, Lexa. I know you want nothing to do with the company and Indra told me you're doing fine with your job and with what mom and dad has left for you. It's more than enough for this lifetime but I miss you, Kiddo" Anya said and Lexa could hear her voice become shaky.  
"Okay, I'll think about it"  
"Good, we can go to that food truck place you like" Anya voice soften.  
"You remembered"  
"Of course I do" Anya pause "Let me know when you're coming yeah?"  
"Sure" Lexa pause before she she feel a smile cast across her face.  
"Hey, Anya wait!" Lexa said, half shouting which cause other people on the train to stare at her.  
"What's up, kid?"  
"Do you mind if I bring someone with me?"

"Lex, you need to tell Raven that her coffee making skill sucks and she's wasting good coffee beans" Clarke said as Lexa watch her trying to teach Raven how to make a decent cup of coffee for the past two hours and it doesn't seems to be going anywhere. So far Raven has burned herself, over roasted the coffee and put too much water in to the French dip pot and Clarke looks like she's about to loose her mind over the whole thing.   
"Don't listen to her Lexa, I got this" Raven said as she try to start another pot of coffee. Over the past few months that she has been hanging around The Ark, she has grow close to Clarke's co-workers/friends, Raven and Monty. Sometimes when Clarke is busy dealing with customers, Raven would pop out from the back room and talk to her about things, most of the time about Bellamy, the guy she has been going out with and who also happen to be her and Clarke's best friend's brother. Lexa would listen, she likes to listen to people because it allow her to know people more and she would give advise when Raven ask for it. She also very fond of Monty because he knows how to play chess, one time Monty just casually bring out a chess board from under the bar and asked Lexa if she wanted to play. Turns out the match lasted for hours and it got everyone on the edge, customers got out of their seats just to get a closer look at who's winning and the whole time, Clarke just sit down on the seat next to Lexa with Lexa's hand in hers and her eyes focus on the board, cheering on Lexa and when Lexa won, she just got up and scream before throwing her arms around the brunette's neck.  
"Rae, please stop" Clarke said as she run her hand down her face.  
"Bellamy likes coffee, he personally said you make killer cup of macchiato so I need to know how you did that" Raven said and Lexa just chuckle.  
"Oh so this is what 'Hey Griff can you teach me how to make a good cup of coffee' is really about. I see now" Clarke said with a smirk. "Rae there's a reason why I'm in charge of the coffee. Just tell Bellamy that you suck at making coffee" Clarke said just right at the moment when Raven burn hand for the third time that day by touching the milk pot.   
"Ow ow ow" Raven cried as she wave her hand, Lexa bolt out of her seat and grab her hand before placing her glass of ice coffee in Raven's hand to cool it down.  
"Okay that's enough, Rae. I'm going to find the first aid box" Clarke said before rushing toward the back room. Lexa's eyes trail after Clarke while still gripping tight to Raven's wrist and press the glass against the other girl's hand, she didn't realize how hard she's gripping her wrist until she hear Raven chuckle.  
"You're stopping my blood circulation, Lexa" Raven said.  
"Oops, sorry" Lexa said and let go of her wrist, Raven's hand is still red from the heat but it does look better than it was before. "Hey, Can I ask you something" Lexa said  
"Sure" Raven said as her eyebrows raise a bit.  
"So umm, I'm going to DC in a couple of days" Lexa pause and Raven continue to stare at her, waiting for her to say whatever she's wanted to say next "You think it would be fine if I ask Clarke to go with me? Like is it going to be weird? I don't want to push her"  
"Go with you as in take a trip with you…for a couple of days?"  
"I believe that's what I said"  
"Lexa" Raven pause as she lean closer to Lexa, she thought Raven is going to threaten to kill her for wanting to take Clarke away or even worst say no but she didn't. "I believe Clarke has been waiting for the past five months that you guys know each other for you to take her somewhere nice and she has been talking about the Art gallery date for two weeks straight. The girl loves being around you, just ask her dude. It's not weird at all, trust me and no you're not pushing her. Judging by the way her eyes light up when she sees you walk through the door, she will follow you anywhere, trust me"  
"Really?" Lexa ask, she's pretty sure she's blushing.  
"Yeah, positive" Raven nodded.  
"FOUND IT" Both girls jump as they hear Clarke coming out of the backroom holding a dusty and old looking First-Aid box. Raven and Lexa exchange a knowing glance as Clarke approach them.  
"Just do it, girl" Raven said with a wink as Clarke start tending to her hand.

It has been almost a week since Lexa has that talk with Raven and she still not brave enough to ask Clarke to leave to DC with her. Anya still bugging her about going to DC and Indra has been talking about assigning her with a new commission but she still haven't told Lexa about the location yet and then there's Clarke. Clarke, the girl who never been anywhere outside New York. Lexa has been all over the world but she never met anyone like Clarke, a person who's content with just staying where she is for the rest of her life while Lexa still trying to find where her home is.  
"Lexa" Clarke's voice pull her back to reality and her head snap toward Clarke. "Earth to Lexa" She can hear Clarke say, she didn't realize that she has been sitting here and staring out the window before she zoned out.  
"Sorry" Lexa said as she blink a couple of times, trying to pull her thoughts together. "What was that you're saying?"  
"I was saying that, Raven cancelled our movie night for no reason and I seriously don't want to be third wheeling Octavia and Lincoln" Clarke pause and give Lexa a smirk.  
"And?" Lexa said rising her eyebrows, waiting for Clarke to continue.  
"And I was wondering if you want to spend tonight ordering pizza and watch some brainless rom-com with me" Clarke said. "Please?"  
"Sure" Lexa answer instantly without thinking and smile back at Clarke, her heartbeats ten times faster than it was before. Lexa help Clarke close up the Ark like she does everyday but this time she didn't stop at the side door, she follow Clarke all the way up to her apartment. It's cozy and Lexa can see canvas lining up the wall in the living room, stack of books on the floor and on the coffee table. She look around and take everything in, this is where Clarke stay when Lexa left her. This is her home and it smell just like Clarke. She close the door behind her and stop right in the front of the front door, part of her feel like she's invading Clarke's personal space but that feeling goes away as soon as Clarke turn around and smile at her.  
"Welcome home"

The movie is playing and the pizza was left cold right on the coffee table but neither of them are paying attention to the movie or the food. Lexa has settle in Clarke's armchair with Clarke sitting on her lap, her legs drape across Lexa's and her arms wrap around Lexa's shoulder as she press a soft kiss on Lexa's jawline. Clarke could feel Lexa's fingertips linger on the waistband of her jeans, sometimes she could feel them run slowly across her back which makes her breath hitch. Clarke could feel Lexa shift underneath her and trying to get herself comfortable, Clarke never realize how strong and buff Lexa is until she take off the denim jacket that she has been wearing earlier that night. Clarke is particularly gawking at her, lips part in amazement because the girl in front of her might actually be a goddess. She snuggle closer to Lexa as she lower her hand and place it on Lexa's toned stomach and she could hear Lexa take in a deep breath as she press her nose against the skin on Lexa's neck and plant a kiss there before resting her head on her shoulder.  
"Clarke" Lexa said with a husky voice, she tighten her arms around Clarke's waist and when she look up she could see that Lexa's eyes are on her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell me something about you" Lexa pause "I want know you better"  
"Well" Clarke pause a little and think. "Graduated art student, co-own The Ark with my best friend Raven and not a lot going on. You already know that about me" She said and she could hear Lexa chuckle. "I might also a little obsess with a certain hot photographer as well, that's a new fact"  
"I'm flatter" Lexa said as she kiss the top of Clarke's head. "Tell me things you haven't told me or anyone in a while"  
"Okay" Clarke said and take a deep breath. "My dad passed away when I was 18 years old and I've been in a rocky relationship with my mom ever since. I blamed myself and my mom kinda blamed me for it as well, even though she never told me she did but I can feel it. He was on his way to pick me up from this diner because my car broke down and it was raining, I waited for him for hours but he didn't show and I tried to call his cell but he didn't pick up. I remember that I was sitting in one of the booth next to the window and stare out at the parking lot, hoping that he would hop out of his car and run up to me. Turns out Marcus came to pick me up and told me that he got into a car accident, he didn't see the other car coming from the other side of the crossroad. That was it, my world just crashed down right there. My mom tired to save him because she's a surgeon but she couldn't so she blamed herself for that and after the funeral she buried herself with works and rarely came home. She married Marcus, who's my dad's friend, right before I left for college. I'm not mad at her for that because at least she have someone that she could be with" Clarke pause as she feel Lexa pull her close. "Anyways, when I first got in to med school, I start dating this guy but he was a douche and he cheated on me with some random girl that he met at the bar. We broke up, I switch from med school to art school which doesn't please my mom very much but she doesn't say anything and that's that I guess. Not a lot happen after that" Clarke said and she suddenly feel like something has been lifted out of her chest, Lexa didn't say anything. She just sit there and listen to Clarke, pay attention to what she's saying and try to memorize every details about her.  
"You know, I feel like everyone I care about never really care about me. Like one day, when they get bored, they will just leave. My mom left me when I needed her the most and Finn left me just because he got bored" Clarke said and let out a small laugh but Lexa knows that she's trying to hold back her tears.  
"I do care about you" Lexa pause "I'll never leave you Clarke" Lexa whisper into Clarke's ear and kiss her cheek softly.  
"You can't promise me that"  
"I'm not giving you a promise Clarke, I just need you to trust me that I will never leave you" Lexa said and they stay quiet for awhile. Clarke can feel that Lexa is different from everyone she has been with, Lexa is not Finn or her mom. When she said she'll never leave, she find herself believing in Lexa with all her heart even though she knows that sometimes, Lexa has to leave due to her work but every times she does Clarke knows that she will come back to her.  
"Trust me, Clarke" Lexa said again as she look into Clarke's eyes.  
"I trust you" Clarke answer before leaning in and kiss the brunette. "Stay with me tonight? We don't have to do anything but can you just stay?" Clarke ask as they pull apart and Lexa just nod. Clarke stand up before holding her hands out in front of her and Lexa quickly grab it as Clarke leads her to the bedroom.

The next morning, when Clarke open her eyes, she thought she's still dreaming. Lexa is sleeping right next to her in the same t-shirt that she wore last night and just in her black Calvin Klein boyshort. Her jeans drape on the back of Clarke's chair along with her denim jacket, sneakers and her messenger bag that place neatly on the floor next to her shoes. Her head is rest on Lexa's shoulder while their legs tangled together and she realize that Lexa is awake when the girl run her fingers on Clarke's arm that wrap loosely across her torso. They only untangle themselves from each other when Lexa's phone rang and she has to get up but she turn around to give Clarke a kiss before she leave the room with her phone press against her ear. Lexa come back five minutes later looking more tired than she was before and throw herself back on the bed on top of Clarke before mumbling that she has to go back to her apartment to shower and pop in to the gallery to meet some client that wants to buy her photos. Clarke kiss Lexa goodbye at her front door, still wearing just her loose t-shirt and pajamas short. She's about to Lexa goes when she hear Lexa take in a deep breath before staring in to her eyes.  
"I'll see you in 4 hours" Lexa said, her forest green eyes rest on Clarke's blue one. She's wearing this lazy loop side smile on her face and Clarke starting to think that it might become her favorite smile.  
"Yes, I'll see you soon" Clarke said as Lexa lean in to give her one last kiss and with just that, she disappear down the stairs. 

Lexa keeps her promise and comes back to The Ark later that day but there's something weird about her. She doesn't have her messenger back with her and she's wearing a white shirt, tailored pants and an expensive looking loafers instead of her ripped jeans and t-shirt, she also has a strange smile on her face like she's up to something and it starting to bother Clarke as she walk up to Clarke who's clearing up one of the table at the back of the café.  
"Why are you so smiley?" Clarke said as she put the tray down and wrap her arms around Lexa.  
"I'm just happy to see you, that's all" Lexa said as she lean down and kiss Clarke on the cheek before both of them head toward the bar. They settle back in to their usual place with Clarke behind the counter and Lexa sitting on the other side in her usual stool.  
"You saw me like 5 hours ago, there's something going on. Tell me" Clarke push and Lexa just starting to smile even more.  
"So I was thinking about going back to DC for the weekend and Indra was totally cool with that when I told her this morning" Lexa said and look up at Clarke, she no longer has a smile on her face and she just look down at the counter trying to hide the fact that she's sad about Lexa leaving even if it's a couple of day.  
"Oh, that's good for you"  
"No wait I'm not done" Lexa smirk.  
"Oh?"  
"So Clarke" Lexa said as she cross her arms and rest it on the counter "What do you say if we take a road trip to DC for a couple of days and I can show you around. You know, just me and you" Lexa asked and she could've swear that Clarke is taking too long to process the whole thing, Clarke couldn't believe her ears and she could feel thousand of emotions rushed through her. She knows that she need to give Lexa the answer even if she kind of guess that Lexa know what she's going to say anyway.  
"Yes, oh my god, Fuck yes all the way" Clarke said and Lexa just give her the biggest smile she ever seen as she throw both of her arms around the girl's shoulder and pull her in to a kiss.


	6. Starving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead. Sorry for not updating for so so long guys! My thesis is killing me but I'll try to update as much as I can. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> PS: This is the first time I wrote a smut, hope it's okay.

She's sitting in the passenger seat with hear legs crossed while she lean in to the comfortable leather seat and staring up at the sky above them through the sunroof that Lexa left open. She can feel the cool air flow through the roof and the smell of earth after the rain is comforting her. Lexa showed up this morning with her sleek black BMW X5, she was leaning against the car with a smug smile on her face as she see Clark looking down at Lexa from her living room window before the other girl waving at Clarke when she notice the blonde looking down at her from her apartment. Clarke turn her head to Lexa's direction and look at her, trying to remember the girl that walk through the door of The Ark five months ago, she won't have thought that the girl who complains about the weather would come in to her life and flip everything upside down.

"What's wrong" Lexa ask with an amusing smile on her face. She's wearing a white t-shirt with black chino shorts and a double bridge rayban to complete the looks. Clarke loves how Lexa always looks so dapper and cool all the time, it's like she's so comfortable in her own skin and doesn't really care what other people think about her. Clarke shift in her seat before adjusting the SnapBack that she's wearing before looking down at her hands trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing" she said as she stumble on her own word. "I was just memorizing you, the way you looks"

"Why?"

"I mean the way you look right now. I like it" Clarke said and she could see a small smile cast across Lexa's face. Clarke reach in to her backpack and snap a picture of Lexa driving with one hand on the steering wheel with a smug smile on her face as she look at the camera.

"I'm going to sketch this later" she said as she throw her phone back in to her backpack. "You don't know how cool you look right now"

"I'm always cool" Lexa said as she take her eyes off the road for a moment and wiggle her brows at Clarke.

"So modest" Clarke said and roll her eyes before continue to stare out at the view outside the window as Lexa speed down the highway, she could feel her eyelids becomes heavy as the music on the radio soothing her to sleep. She could feel Lexa grab her left hand before lacing her fingers with Clarke. She pull Lexa's hand and rest it on her thigh before covering her hand with her right hand before let sleep wash over her.

 

"Clarke" She could hear Lexa calling her name and she could feel Lexa's fingers grazing her cheek lightly, trying to wake her up from her nap. "Babe, we're here"

"Huh?" Clarke said with a confuse face before looking over at Lexa who's laughing at her in the driver seat.

"We're in D.C. Clarke" Lexa said with a smile. They're stopping at a red light, Clarke can hear the street buzzing outside coming through the sunroof. She can hear music coming from somewhere faraway and she look around as they pass through roll of houses in colonial style.

"This is so different from New York" Clarke whisper quietly as she look out the window. "New York is so much busier than this"

"Well…it's busy but different kind I guess" Lexa said as she take a left turn down the street.

"Where exactly in DC are we?"

"We're in Georgetown right now. We are currently heading toward my parent's house" Lexa said with a smirk when she sees Clarke suck in a breath when she hears the word _parent_ coming from Lexa's mouth.

"Are we meeting your parent?" Clarke said with a shaky voice.

"Relax, Clarke" Lexa laughs "My parent won't be there. Haven't been there for a while" Lexa said quietly and Clarke could sense pain in her voice so she didn't want to push further. They drive in to a suburb area where the houses are more separate from each other and more private. Lexa take another turn to drive down a private road that has maple tree lining on both sides of the road before stopping in front of a two story white colonial style house, it looks small comparing to the size of the property, it's like a perfect definition of a white picket fence house with a large space. She could feel Lexa's eyes on her as she open the car door and step outside, the cool air immediately hits her and the smell of dry leave fills her lungs and when she close her eyes for a second, she almost thought that she's not in D.C. She look around and see Lexa leaning against the door frame and smiling at her. She has no idea about when Lexa has disappears in to the house with their bags and how long she has been staring at Clarke from the porch.

"Do you want to come first? And after we settle in, we can go grab lunch" She said softly as Clarke walk up to her and press a soft kiss on her lips. Lexa's hands finds Clarke's waist before sliding both hands across her lower back and hold her, pulling Clarke closer to her body.

"Thank you for bring me here" Clarke whisper against Lexa's lips.

"No, thank you for saying yes" Lexa said as she lean in and capture Clarke's lips one more time and lean the blonde in to her house.

 

Inside of the looked like it just got clean up recently but some of the furniture are still covered. Clarke look around and takes everything in as she walk down the corridor with Lexa in front of her. This is the place where Lexa grow up, this is where she called home before she move to England, before she loose the sense of home and doesn't know where it is anymore. She let go of Lexa's hand and stop in the middle of the hallway to look at the pictures that hang on the wall. There are pictures of Lexa and her parents on her high school graduation day, she's holding her hat with a wide smile on her face while her parents stand next to her. Then there's another picture of Lexa and another girl with high cheekbones, they were at a beach somewhere and she was giving Lexa a piggy back ride while Lexa have both of her arms up in the air and screaming something when the picture was captured. Clarke could hear Lexa walk closer to her and take her hand as she reach out and touch the picture softly as if she touch it too hard, it would break.

"That's my sister, Anya" Lexa said with a small smile.

"Where is she now?"

"She's here in D.C." Lexa pause "She lives in her apartment in the town. She moved away when I was in uni" Lexa said as she start looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You guys seems so close"

"We were, not so much now. I haven't seen her in a while" Lexa said with a sad voice before tugging Clarke's hand and lead her away from the wall. She wanted to ask what happen but she feel like it's not the right time and Lexa seems like she didn't want to talk about it much. Lexa leads her up the stairs and lead her to a room at the end of the hallway, when Clarke enter she know right away that this is Lexa's room. There are pictures of places that she went stick on the wall, the bookshelves are fill with books and on the other side of the wall, there's a shelf of vintage cameras collection.

"I asked Titus to clean up the guest room but it seems like he forgot but at least he stock up some food and groceries for us. I hope it's okay if you're staying in this room with me" Lexa said and when Clarke turn around, she's staring at her feet with a shy smile cast across her face. Clarke slowly wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and pull the girl closer.

"I won't want to stay anywhere else" Clarke said quietly before she press her forehead against Lexa, she could feel Lexa's hands grip tightly on her waist as the girl lean in and kiss her softly. She could feel Lexa's fingers start creeping under the shirt that she's wearing before grazing her waist lightly with her fingertips. Their kiss becomes heavier and suddenly Clarke feels like she needs Lexa closer than this, she didn't realize how much she has been craving for Lexa until her lips are on hers. She has been yearning, craving and starving for the taste of Lexa since the day that she woke up with her head on Lexa's chest. She could feel Lexa's hands creep up her shirt, running her hands up Clarke's stomach, Lexa can hear Clarke's gasp as she tighten her arms around Lexa's neck like she's trying to pull her closer. Lexa softy push Clarke backward, leading her toward the bed behind her. Lexa push her lightly and Clarke let herself falls on the bed as Lexa crawl up and hover above her before capture her lips with her own, she moan as she feel Lexa's tongue slide across her lower lips begging for entrance and she part her lips for Lexa. She could feel Lexa's thigh between her legs as her lips move from Clarke's lips to her collarbones, sucking the skin right above her heart and leaving mark on the soft skin there. She could hear Clarke moan in satisfaction as she move her lips lower and kiss along the line of Clarke's v-neck tshirt collar as her hands slip under the thin t-shirt.

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop" Lexa ask as she press one soft kiss on Clarke's chest.

"Don't stop" Clarke pants as she reach down and tuck the hem of Lexa's t-shirt. "I want you" After hearing Clarke said that, all the alarms and warning in Lexa's head just switch off. She sit up and pull her t-shirt above her head before helping Clarke get off hers. After Lexa slides her t-shirt is off  her, Clarke immediately undo her bra and throw it off the bed and she's sure that Lexa won't be able to process again because the brunette in front of her is gawking at her. Clarke grin widely before reaching up and pull Lexa down with her as her lips find Lexa's before wrapping her arms around Lexa torso and her legs around Lexa's waist, she run her hand down Lexa's spine and stop right above the waist band of Lexa's boyshort that peak above the waistband of her chino short. She reach around and undo the button of Lexa's short and push it off slowly before slipping her hand down the boyshort and cup Lexa's heat, running her hand along Lexa's fold before dipping her fingers into the girl's wetness. She slowly pull her hand up and suck her fingers, tasting the other girl from her finger tips. She can hear Lexa groan against her jaw as she make her way down and kiss both of Clarke's breast before start sucking on her nipples.

"Lexa…" Clarke said her name breathlessly as Lexa make her way down and settle herself between Clarke's legs, leaving kisses on Clarke's stomach and dipping her tongue into her belly button before tugging Clarke's jogger pant down a bit so she can gain access to Clarke's hip before leaving a lazy kiss on her hip bone. Clarke arch her back up a bit, her hands grip tight to the bed sheet on her sides and groan as Lexa slowly pull her pants and her undies off her and kiss inside of her thigh but still not close to where the blonde wants her.

"Lexa" Clarke said her name again and when she look up, she can see a pair of dark green eyes looking up at her.

"Hmm?" Lexa hum against her thigh.

"Stop teasing" Clarke pause to take in a deep breath as she feel Lexa plant another soft kiss on her skin but this time, closer to her core than it was before. Lexa smile and move closer to Clarke's fold, she lean down and leave a lingering kiss on Clarke's clit before sucking it and slowly making her way down, dipping her tongue inside and start lapping Clarke's inside. That moment, Clarke is glad that they're in the house alone and the neighbors are far enough to not hear what's going on in the house because as soon as Lexa push two fingers inside Clarke and start sucking her clit at the same time, she is screaming Lexa name so loud she's sure that if someone hears her, they would probably thought she's being murder. Her right hand is tangled in Lexa's hair while her left hand gripping the headboard behind her, she's basically riding Lexa's face as Lexa furiously lapping her tongue against her clit and her fingers moves in the rhythm that driving her off the edge. Lexa knows that Clarke is close when she feels her walls tight against her fingers, she quicken her pace and soon Clarke is screaming her name. She keeps her fingers there as she let Clarke rides out her orgasm as she leave kisses on her thighs before pulling her fingers out and suck it clean. She lay down next to Clarke and wrap her arms around the other girl and pull her closer before kissing her earlobe.

"Oh my god" Clarke said with a husky voice as she come down from her high.

"Hey" Lexa smirk against ear and bite down her earlobe, turning Clarke on again.

"Hey yourself" Clarke said as she push Lexa on the bed and straddle the other girl "I believe its your turn, Ms. Woods"

"You got that right, Ms. Griffin" Lexa said with a smirk before Clarke lean down and kiss her hard.

 

"I can't believe you just fucked me senseless in your childhood bedroom" Clarke said as she lay on top of Lexa, she could feel the brunette chuckle underneath her. She doesn't know how long it has been but she feel like she has been in this room with Lexa making love like they're making up for the lost time. They memorize every part of each other bodies and experience each other like never before. Clarke's head is on Lexa's shoulder, close enough to her heart to hear it beating loudly. She could feel Lexa playing with her hair before running her fingertips down her spine, Clarke also just discover that Lexa has a large tattoo running down the length of her back and an infinity tattoo on the back of her neck which makes Clarke wants to grab her sketchbook from her backpack and start sketching the tattoos and Lexa herself.

"But you like it" Lexa said as she reach for her short that was thrown on the floor earlier and take out her phone to check the time.

"I bet you have brought many girls in to this bedroom and blow their brains with your mind-blow sex skill" Clarke tease but to her surprise, Lexa look at her in the eyes before leaning in and kiss her deeply.

"No, just you. You're the only one" Lexa said with a small smile.

"Really?" Clarke said with a surprise voice.

"Yeah" Lexa said.

"I don't know what to say" Clarke said as she look into Lexa's green eyes like she's searching for the right words to say but couldn't

"You don't have to say anything. I'm glad that you're here with me" Lexa whisper before giving Clarke another long kiss but stop to laugh when she hear Clarke's stomach rumble. "It's almost two, let's go grab a small bite" Lexa said as she wriggle herself out from under Clarke and head toward the bathroom. She could feel Clarke's eyes burning in to her back so she decide to walk with a little sway, when she turn around Clarke is gawking at her like a teenager boy. Lexa give Clarke a smirk as she sees the other girl roll her eyes and reach for Lexa's t-shrit that's thrown on the floor.

"You're the worst" Clarke mumble quietly.

"Why don't you come and join me, you know, we could save the environment by saving the water" Lexa said with the sexiest voice she could manage and it didn't take long for Clarke to hop off the bed and run after her.

 

After they manage to get out of shower, Lexa takes Clarke to her favorite diner before heading off to drive around Georgetown. Clarke manage to persuade Lexa to stop at the famous Georgetown cupcake, Lexa wait outside while Clarke went to grab their cupcakes. She can see Lexa standing outside the store, wearing a skinny jeans with off white t-shirt and roll up sleeves, she's on phone with someone and she's probably not please because she can see Lexa frowning and roll her eyes at least three times within the ten minutes phone call. When Clarke approach Lexa, she can hear the brunette mumble something about dinner before hanging up the phone and throw her arm around Clarke's shoulder and pull her close before kissing the girl on the top of her forehead.

"I got good news and bad news for you" Lexa said as she take a bite from the cupcake that Clarke lift up for her while they are heading toward the park.

"Umm…good news?" Clarke said

"Good news is we have a dinner plan"

"The bad news"

"You're meeting my sister"

"I am what?" Clarke's eyebrows shoot up and she stop dead in her track.

"Okay, we're going out to dinner with my sister Anya tonight, she wants to meet you" Lexa said with an amuse smile when she sees how panic Clarke has become.

"How did she knows about me?"

"I might have told her before I came here that I umm" Lexa pause and bit her lips before looking down at her feet, she always do this when she's unsure or shy to say something. "I might have told her that I'm bringing my girlfriend with me"

"Me…your girlfriend?" Clarke said and she could literally feel her face burning up when Lexa look up and meet her eyes.

"Is that okay? I mean I wanted to ask you for a while but umm…I'm not brave enough"

" _Babee"_ Clarke said before leaning in and kiss Lexa and pulling her closer "I would love to be your girlfriend. That's all I ever wanted" Clarke said as Lexa gives her a peck on her lips and continue walking down the street toward the park with Lexa's arm around Clarke's shoulder and Clarke's around Lexa's waist.

"You think she will like me?"

"Who?"

"Your sister" Clarke look over at Lexa and she tilted her head to the side a bit and smile.

"She can be scary at first but once you get to know her, she's fun to be around and she's goofy as well"

"I hope she doesn't hate me or worst, kill me on the fucking spot" Clarke said with a terrify look on her face.

"Come on, babe" Lexa chuckle "Have a little faith in yourself. You'll be fine" Lexa said and laugh a little more as Clarke let out a long sigh.


	7. Make it home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke meet Anya, Lexa talk about her past and Clexa dropping the three important words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS, I WAS SOOOOO BUSY WITH MY THESIS. However, it's over now, I'm free. Promise that I will update more now ;) Hope you guys like this one!

"Seriously, Clarke, you're making me nervous. Stop bouncing your leg!" Lexa said and try to hold back laughter as she grab Clarke's hand. Clarke has been sitting next to her in the booth and keep bouncing her leg since they arrived to Lexa's and Anya's favorite restaurant. They are sitting in the booth away from the praying eyes while they wait for Anya to arrive.

"You shouldn't be nervous, it's right for me to be fucking nervous right now, Lexa" Clarke snap and it makes Lexa laugh even more. She slowly brought Clarke's hand to her lips before pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"You look beautiful tonight" Lexa said with a smile, Clarke is wearing a baby blue romper that makes her looks casual yet classy and younger than she normally do but Lexa loves it.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Alexandria" Clarke pause before drawing in a deep breath and continue "What if your sister doesn't like me?" Clarke said before going through all the worst case scenarios where she could embarrass herself for say things that she shouldn't said to Anya and pissed her off which makes Lexa roll her eyes.

"Clarke, you met Indra and manage to pleased her so I don't see why you have to be so nervous about meeting An. She's like much less scary than Indra, Trust me" Lexa said before letting out a sigh.

"But this is your sister, your goddamn sister Lexa. Your family. I need to impress her"

"Clarke" Lexa said and cup her hands on Clarke's face and kiss her softly to calm the girl down.  "You're going to be fine, my sister is not scary"

"You just said she is" Clarke said before raising her brows, making Lexa laugh.

"I said less scary, not terrifying Clarke" Lexa chuckle before throwing her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and pull her closer while Clarke lean into her.

"It's the same meaning, Lexa!"

"What's the same meaning?" Another voice interrupted their banter, when they look up  and Clarke hold her breath while Lexa stand up and greet her sister with a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" Anya said as she throw her arms around Lexa. Anya looks nothing like Lexa in real life, she have cheekbones that many people would kill for, curly brown hair and her green eyes are couple of shades darker than Lexa's. Their postures are completely different, Lexa's is more relax while Anya looks more professional even when she's standing in front of her sister and dress down in white shirt and jeans. When she talks to Lexa, she still have her arms behind her back like she's not scare of anything and ready to gives command to anyone if she need to. Lexa has underestimate her sister, she's definitely more scarier than Indra.

"An, this is my girlfriend Clarke" Lexa said and gesture toward Clarke, who slowly stand up next to Lexa and extend her hand toward Anya.  Anya smile and reach out to grab her hand and shake it firmly like she just land a big deal on some kind of investment.

"Hi" Clarke said with a soft voice that makes Lexa snickered before biting her lower lips and try not to laugh when Clarke throw a glance at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Anya" Clarke said as she takes in a deep breath and hoping that Anya won't feel her hand shake.

"The pleasure is mine, Clarke" Anya said as she release Clarke's hand and slide in to the seat across them. When Clarke and Lexa settle back down in their seats, Clarke could feel Lexa slide her hand down her thigh and lace her fingers with Clarke's before gripping her hand tight like she's trying to reassure her that everything is going to be fine.

 

"You know when we fight a lot when we were younger" Anya said as she lift up her beer bottle and Lexa literally have to reach over to stop her from getting more drunk. "AND THIS ONE" She raise her voice and point at Lexa "always win which annoys me". During the course of past two hours, Clarke learned more about Lexa from Anya than she expect she would.  She likes it when the sisters reminiscing about their childhood and talk about things that they had forgot.  She knows that Anya took over their parents company right after she graduated from college and was mad that Lexa decide to stay in London for awhile and didn't come back. During the conversation, both of them didn't bring up their parents while Anya asked about Clarke's and the café. Anya listen to her as she keeps drinking her beer while Lexa keep an eye on her sister, Anya would only interrupt her when there's a question but other than that, she listen to Clarke's story until she's done talking. Now Anya just downed her fourth beer and spilling things about her and Lexa's childhood.

"You just suck, Anya. Just admit it okay?  and now you're drunk" Lexa said as she wave the waiter over and ask for the bill before handing the guy her credit card. "Please tell me you didn't drive here" Lexa said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, Nyko dropped me off. He's waiting at the café across the street" Anya said "Oh yeah, kiddo, I wanna ask you about Indra"

"What about Indra?" Lexa shoot the question back quickly with wide eyes.

"About the job she offered you?" Anya said and cock her head to the side. Her dark green eyes focus on her sister's face before shifting it quickly to Clarke and back to Lexa again.

"She offered you a job? A new commission?" Clarke ask and she could feel Lexa tense up, her hand that rest on the table ball up in to a fist and her jaw clench as she close her eyes before letting out a breath.

"It's not a commission" Lexa said quietly, her green eyes become darker as she stare at Anya who finally figure out what's going on and suddenly look sober.

"Then what it is?" Clarke press and Lexa look at her, she could see her green eyes become softer and sad.

"She offer me a position at the new gallery she's opening in about 3 months in London. She wants me to become the manager of the gallery" Lexa said and Clarke could feel her heart drop. "She offered me the job when we were at the art show but I still haven't decide. Still undecided" Lexa said and throw a glance at Anya, who shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you planning to tell me anytime soon?" Clarke ask and Lexa can hear her voice crack which breaks her heart.

"I was planning to tell you after the trip" Lexa said quietly and Clarke nod softly.

"Excuse me…I-I just need some air" Clarke said as she keep her head low so Lexa won't see the tears that welling up in her eyes. Lexa quickly slide out of the booth so that Clarke could leave, the blonde make her way out of the restaurant with Lexa's eyes following her.

"Lexa, I'm sorry" Anya said as she reach for her sister's hand.

"You're lucky that you're drunk right now, An" Lexa said through their grinned teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Lex"

"Whatever, An. I guess I'll see you around" Lexa said before leaning down and kiss the top of her sister's head quickly before rushing out after Clarke.

 

Clarke is leaning against Lexa's car and stare out into the distance when Lexa found her. She slowly walk up to Clarke and lean against the car next to her, Clarke quickly wipe away the tears. Lexa didn't say anything, she wasn't sure if she should reach over and take Clarke's hand or just let her be. She didn't know what to do so she stand next to Clarke with her hands stuff in her jeans pockets while kick the pebble next to her feet, trying to keep herself occupied.

"So when are you planning to tell me this, Lexa" Clarke asked, Lexa and still hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it from you" Lexa said quietly "I was going to tell you about the job after we are back in New York"

"But you still haven't decided about the job" Clarke snapped and when she look at Lexa, she just feel like she never seen Lexa this small. She's standing next to Clarke with her arms wrap around herself while looking down at her feet, kicking the pebble around like it keep her focus on what she would say next.

"No, it's undecided and I'm not going to decide on it either" Lexa said.

"Why?" Clarke said, she want to reach out and grab Lexa's hand and tell her that it's okay but she didn't want to give in just yet.

"The first time Indra mentioned about the job was on the day that I ran into the café and met you. I told her on that day that I want to think about it because I just moved back and I want to stay for a while" Lexa pause, still kicking the pebble. Everything around them becomes quiet and Clarke could swear that she can hear her own heartbeat, beating loudly in her chest. "I told Indra that I might take the job if I don't find anything interesting in New York and I ran into you then everything change for me Clarke. For the past 7 months that I have been around you, New York feels like home to me. I never know what home means until I see you, you in your barista apron and your messy bun. Then you make me feel like I belong somewhere, London was the only place that make me feel like home but now anywhere with you is just home" Lexa said and look over to Clarke "You make me feel home, Clarke, so I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here…with you" Lexa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, her eyes still focus on the peddle next to her feet to notice that Clarke has move closer to her. She can feel Clarke's hands cupping her  face before the other girl pull her in for a kiss.

"I trust you, Lexa" Clarke whisper quietly against Lexa's lips and kiss her again.

"I gave you a promise, Clarke" Lexa pause as she leans up and kiss Clarke's forehead "I promised you that I won't leave and I intend to keep it" She said and wrap her arms around Clarke.

"Okay" Clarke whisper softly in to the crook of Lexa's neck and close her eyes, trying to remember this moment and burn it in to her memory.

 

Lexa couldn't sleep that night, maybe it's because being back in her childhood bedroom brought back too much memories or maybe it's because of the blonde who's sleeping with her head on Lexa's chest, right above her heart. She trace her finger up and down Clarke's back slowly and try to steady her breath and drift in to sleep but nothing is happening.  She could feel Clarke shift as she slip her hand under Lexa's t-shirt and rest it on her tone stomach.

"Babe" Clarke said quietly as she draw a circle with her fingertips on Lexa's skin. "You're still awake, is everything okay?"

"I just…couldn't sleep"

"What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?" Clarke said. She could hear Lexa let out a sigh before shifting her position so she can lay on her side and face Clarke. She could see Lexa's green eyes even through the dark and at one moment, she could swear that she hear Lexa's heart pick up the speed and beats faster.

"I think…coming back home brings back too much memories, things that I forgot" Lexa said as she try to focus on Clarke's blue eyes. "This house used to be full of life, my parents, Anya and me. I remember coming back from school and I would see Anya sitting in the living room reading some book and my mom…she would be in the kitchen preparing our dinner. My dad…he would probably be in his study talking to investors or some clients but when he sees me, he would wave and smile" Lexa pause as she could feel her voice become shaky.

"Babe it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"No it's okay, I feel like I need to tell you this. It's the reason why I don't know where home is anymore" Lexa said and swallow the lump in her throat before continuing "it happens like a week before I leave for college. My parents left for a business trip up north and they never came back, their plane disappear. It took the authorities two weeks to find the plane but they never find my parents, they just disappear in to tin air" Lexa stop and Clarke reach over to pull her closer and hold her tight.

"Babe…I'm so sorry" Clarke said as she buried her face in to Lexa's neck, she could hear Lexa let out a sigh like she has lift something out of her chest. "It must be hard for both of you"

"I was" Lexa pause "It's worst for Anya I guess. This happen during her last year in Georgetown and she has her whole future planned, she was going to go travel the world and meet new people, go to grad school then come back and help Dad take care of the business but then everything fell down right in front of us. I wasn't going to go to Oxford but Anya force me to, she puts me on the plane and sent me off and just told me that this is what Mom and Dad would want. I was mad, I was seriously mad because I wanted to stay with her longer but she just throw me on the plane and sent me halfway across the Atlantic"

"Maybe that's what she thought was best for you" Clarke said, trying to calm Lexa down.

"Maybe but I could've helped. She was left here alone to pick up the pieces and patched things back together when I was studying in Oxford, but it's good that Indra and Gustus was around to help her"

"Then why didn't you come back, I mean you could have come back"

"There's no reason for me to come home. There's no home anymore, it's gone when my parents when missing and it completely disappear when Anya sent me away. I feel like no one wants me here so I didn't bother coming back"

"I want you here" Clarke said before leaning in and kiss the tip of Lexa's nose and she could see Lexa's lips curls up in to a small smile through the dark.

"I know" Lexa said as she close her eyes and breath out slowly as she feel sleep washing over her. "I know…that's why I'm not going anywhere anymore"

"Good" Clarke said as she feel Lexa's arms wrapping around her. "Take my heart…and make it home, Lexa" she whisper softly, hoping that Lexa would hear her.

"Hmm" Lexa murmured softly "I love you, Clarke"

"I love you too, Lexa"

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, my first Clexa fanfiction! I hope you guys like it and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
